Together forever and ever
by Ephemeral-Lullaby
Summary: Her precious Regina with her big wide brown eyes looking at her like she was the center of the world...Her world. Cora knew she loved her. She knew she loved more than anything. Cora knew from this moment that she needed to be the only one to get love from her daughter. Blackqueen one shot! Warning : Incest ! If you're not comfortable with this, don't read !


**Hello everyone !**

 **So, this is my first fanfiction ever! I read so many BlackQueen/RoseQueen fanfics and their relationship just fascinates me. English is not my first language so if you see any mistakes, please let me know, it would help me improve my english.**

 **I just loved writting this fanfiction so much, I'm not even sorry.**

 **I do not own Once Upon a Time or it's characters.**

* * *

Cora never understood love, she never understood how someone could allow to show weakness by loving someone. Cora only understood power but not love...

Until her precious little child was born. Her precious Regina with her big wide brown eyes looking at her like she was the center of the world...Her world. Cora knew from this moment that she needed to be the only one to get love from her daughter.

When Regina was a child Cora would always keep her close to her no matter what. When someone asked her why , she would simply answer that it was so her daughter learned how to behave like a lady when it really was Cora being selfish.

As time passed, Regina began to look more like a woman and Cora's lust was stronger as each day passed, when her daughter would touch her, the older woman had to resist from moaning. When she undressed Regina , she would take time to admire the younger woman's body and _accidently_ touch her close to her breast or waist. As Cora finished to dress her daughter for King Leopold's ball she admired one more time the younger woman.

"Perfect." Cora said as she turned around Regina looking for any imperfection ruining Regina's beauty. "Just perfect."

Cora was well aware of her daughter's beauty as she saw the disgusting men looking with envy at the younger woman and even if it didn't please her, it showed that no one would be able to touch what they wanted because Regina was hers and no one else's. At the thought, Cora made one of her rare smiles that were only destined to her daughter.

 **xX BQ Xx**

As they arrived at King Leopold's palace after one hour of carriage where Regina was sitting close next to her and Henry in front of them, two guards were standing in front of the huge doors.

"What is your family name ?" One of the guards said to make sure they weren't strangers who wanted to murder the royal family.

"We are the Mills." Cora said before Henry could say anything like she usually did.

After verifying their family name at the guest list and the guards let them in. Leopold's palace was the biggest in the land but there were so many families that the place was full. Cora saw her daughter's eyes light up at the thought of dancing but she was going to stay with her and will not dance with a boy who could take her away from her.

"You stay with me." Cora said with a soft voice but firm enough to make Regina obey her. The younger woman seemed sad to not be able to run away from her mother.

After talking business with King Midas and King George, Snow White , the ten year old daughter of Leopold came to Regina with a bright smile on her face.

"Regina I missed you ! It's been so long since I have last seen you!" Said Snow, happy to finally be with a friend. Since Regina talked to Snow the first time they met, Snow became friend with her daughter, not that it was unpleasant because it meant that their family was close King Leopold's but the problem was that if Regina spended more time with Snow doing God knows what, she spended less time with her. "Would you mind if I take Regina from you for one hour ?" Said Snow with hopefull eyes.

 _Yes,_ Cora thought. "No, not at all, you can spend some time with my daughter." The older woman said through gritted teeth as she saw Regina's face light up.

 **xX BQ Xx**

When her daughter finally came back to her, a young boy came in front of them.

"Good evening, your daughter dazzled me by her beauty, I wondered if she could dance with me." He said with a charming smile as he looked at Cora.

The thought of someone touching her little princess made her blood boild. _She_ should be the one dancing with her not him, _she_ should be touching her not him. Even if the boy seemed innocent with his charming smile and his politeness, she was not a fool, she knew what the boy wanted but she couldn't refuse the boy, no , she could not show her feelings, not now.

"Yes, of course you can." Cora cursed herself for letting him take her child away from her.

As she watched Regina dance with the boy, laughing, talking and with his hands on her, Henry joined her and admire his daughter's hapiness.

"She seems happy, maybe we should start looking for a suitable husband for her." Henry said with love in his eyes. And he was right, Regina was in age to marry, her daughter received four marriage proposals this year but Cora refused them all.

The fool, did he really think she was going to abandon her child like he did everytime he watched her punish their daughter and said nothing, no, this would not happen. She would find a way to stay with her no matter what.

"Hm, maybe..." Cora said softly only to not attire her husband's attention.

As walked through the crowd, she heard some men talking about her daughter , talking about her like she was a whore, a fuck toy, wondering if she was a good fuck or not. But she did not say anything because in the end, _she_ would be the one knowing the anwsers of these questions. The thought of fucking her daughter made her wet, what does my daughter taste like ? Cora asked herself but she would soon find it out. She stopped walking when she saw her daughter on the balcony with the young boy she danced with. Cora then saw the boy touching Regina to pull her close. She saw red and without even thinking, she almost ran to save her daughter when she saw that Regina started to panick. Without a word, Cora took the pig's arm by the wrist before his hand could travel lower.

"Mother ?" Regina said with terror in her eyes.

"Leave us old lady! I will take her and she shall be my wife!" The boy screamed.

Still without saying anything, she used her magic to broke the boy's hand as he screamed. Cora stopped using her magic and the boy used his orther hand to hold the orther one .

"You will pay for this old hag !" Said the boy as he ran away.

"Did he hurt you Regina ?" Cora said with worry in her eyes as she put her hands on her daughter's arms.

"No mother, he didn't." Regina took a long pause before talking again. "Thank you." She said softly as she pulled Cora into a tight hug.

Cora kissed her daughter's forehead and caressed her long dark locks. They stayed like this a few more seconds. It was the older woman who -sadly- broke the hug.

"I think we should go back home, I am going to tell Snow and the King that we can no longer stay here, wait for me with your father in the carriage." Cora then ordered softly.

"Yes mother." Her daughter said. Cora watched as her daughter went to her father before she joined Snow and her father.

 **xX BQ Xx**

When they arrived at their castle after a long travel in their carriage, she asked her daughter if she could wait in the older woman's chambers. After finishing some paperwork, she found her daughter asleep in her bed, when she was sleeping, she was even more innocent than she already was. _Now_ she would officially proclaim the younger woman as hers. She stepped closer and cupped Regina's cheek wich awoke her.

"Are you feeling better sweetheart ?" Cora said with a sickly sweetness in her voice.

"A little." Regina said still a little sleepy.

"Stand so I can see you my love." The older woman said as she also stood up.

When her daughter finally stood up from the bed starring at her mother with her big brown eyes. Cora stepped behing her daughter to untie the light blue dress the younger woman had worn during the whole evening.

"Mother? What are you-"

"Hush my love, let me take care of you, don't do anything." She said softly but firmly. When she finished what she was doing, Cora stepped in front of her daughter and admired her. "You've grown into such a beautiful woman my love, I remember when you were still a baby entirely dependant on me." And oh, did she missed this, her baby entirely dependant on her, going only where Mommy was, needing Mommy. But even now, her daughter still needed her, didn't she ?

Cora pulled Regina into their first true kiss, of course they had shared chast kisses that only lasted a few seconds too long but this one was a passionnate kiss, she kissed her like she always wanted to , those soft pink lips. Her daughter moaned and she would have continued the kiss if the need of breathing was not so strong. The older woman pushed softly her daughter on the bed as she placed soft kisses on her neck and went lower, cupping her breast into her hand earning a moan from her daughter. She then placed two fingers on Regina's cunt and realized how wet she already was.

"Already wet for Mommy ?" Cora smirked , she knew that she was also wet just by the thought of fucking her daughter.

"No-no!" Regina tried to protest. Her mouth was saying one thing but her body anorther one.

"Oh my baby, you will see, in the end you will ask for more, let me help you." She said as she stroked the younger woman's cheek.

Cora sucked her daughter's neck, hard enough to leave marks of her love. When Regina tried to push her body, Cora used her magic to prevent her daughter to move.

One finger entered in her daughter's cunt rather roughly and she arched her back at the sudden thrust into her, Cora's lust became stronger when she realized she was her first. Good girl, waiting for Mommy to take her flower. A second finger was soon added and her daughter cried. Her daughter was so tight, it felt so good to be finally in her daughter. Cora pulled in, out, in and out.

"How does it feel , my love?" Cora asked, waiting for an answer, when Regina didn't answer, she roughtly thrusted her daughter. "I am talking to you, answer me."

She was close and she knew her daughter was close too as her walls tightened her fingers making it almost impossible for her to move her fingers.

"Please...Please Mama.." Regina cried out.

"Please what ?" She said even if she knew what her daughter wanted but she still wanted her to say it, to beg for it.

"Please..." There was a long pause before Regina finnally said, "Fuck me Mama!" Regina begged. Cora smirked, her daughter was beging her to fuck her.

" _Mine_." The older woman said possessively and firmly. As her thrusts became faster and roughter.

"Yours Mommy! I'm yours, please!" Regina said as tears formed in the corner of her eyes. She smirked at the response she obtained from her daughter.

"Come for me princess." Cora said softly almost motherly.

"Mommy!" Regina cried out as she came. She would repeat this sound in her head so many times, as the youngers woman came, she did too. Mother and daughter coming together, fucking together, _together._

When Regina passed out, Cora pulled her close to her. She cuddled her daughter possessively, kissing her forehead and caressing her silky curls. She knew she would kill an entire land only to be able to fuck her daughter over and over again. This was perfect. She had everything, power and her precious little Regina at her side. She knew she needed a plan to ensure that her daughter would stay with her but how? Cora pushed all thoses thoughts aside and allowed herself to relax. Tomorrow, her work would beging, she would search for any ways to have her daughter stay with her. _Forever._

 **Thank you for reading, let me know what you think of this story ! :D**


End file.
